Stupid Kiss
by Kasaru D-chan
Summary: Kendall and Jo are back since she came back from New Zeland. Everyone keeps asking when will be their first back-together kiss. Is it too much pressure for them?


Kendall And Jo where back together now. They were trying to get back all the time they missed so they were going to spend a weekend in a hotel in the beach.

"Stop it! Kendall!" said Jo in the middle of a tickle fight at Kendall's apartment.

"You started it! Now it's on!" he said as he tickled her on the coach.

He was tickling her so hard they both fell down.  
Kendall was on top of her, with his face just a few centimeters from hers.  
They just kept looking into each others eyes, leaning closer. And when their lips were separated for millimeters The guys and Camille came in.

"Hey lovebirds! Save it for this weekend!" said Camille jokingly.

"We were just in the middle of a tickle fight." Explained Kendall

"Well you should get going if you wanna get some light today" Said Logan

"Yup! We are just leaving. Bye!". Said Kendall

At the hotel Kendall and Jo took some pictures and danced under the moonlight at the beach.  
It was midnight. They were walking by the beach.

"You know Kendall this has been great." Said Jo

"I know! I'm so enjoying this. The beach. The sky. You…". Answered Kendall

Jo turned her face towards him with a shy smile. He smiled back. They got closer and closer. Their lips were almost touching when a bird flew right between them. They both laughed and walked back to their hotel.  
When they entered their room they noticed it had only one bed. So thy decided to share it. Besides they were boyfriend and girlfriend.

In the middle of the night Jo started feeling cold. She didn't woke up, but she started to shiver. Kendall subconsciously wrapped his arm around her, making her feel cosy.

Jo woke up and noticed they were both hugging.  
He kept starring at Kendall's face while he was sleeping, which only lasted about five minutes.  
He woke up and smiled at Jo. They kept looking at each other for a few minutes when they noticed they were still hugging each other.

"How did you felt this night?". Asked Kendall trying to make conversation.

"I felt a little cold but out of nowhere I felt cosy". she told him with a look that said "aww how sweet of you".

They leaned closer and closer. Jo holded Kendall's hand and with the other she kept hugging him. Kendall holded her head with the other hand.

"ROOM SERVICE!". Said a voice from out the room bopping the couples love  
bubble.

" Uh coming!". Answered Jo letting Kendall go.  
She opened the door and got ready to go out somewhere to have breakfast with Kendall.

"So… Where are we going to have breakfast?". She asked him.

"I heard about this amazing an romantic restaurant that's only a few blocks from here. We could walk there". He answered

After ordering Kendall and Jo started talking about very random stuff.

She got closer to him and whispered "I love…"

"Here it is! Two eggs with bacon and hotcakes with sausage!". Said a cheerful the waiter.

"Oh thanks!". Said Kendall

They had their breakfast and walked back to their hotel. It was their last night.  
Kendall kept thinking how everyone would keep telling them they haven't kissed since they got back. It isn't something they could plan but they thought it passed too much time since they've kissed.

It was late but they didn't feel very tired so decided to watch a was a horror movie. Kendall had hit arm around her waist and she had her head on his shoulder. As the movie got scarier Jo got closer and closer to Kendall until she was sitting on his legs. There was a moment when Jo turned to Kendall, and Kendall to Jo.  
She was looking to his lips and he was looking at hers. As they got closer Jo wrapped her arm around his neck and putted his hand on her waist. Just before they kissed came commercials, which for an unknown reason are so much louder.  
Kendall was incredibly annoyed.

" Com' on! It's just a stupid kiss!".

"A stupid kiss?". Reclaimed Jo. " What do you mean by ?".

" Everytime we are about to kiss something or someone interrupts us. How hard is for us to kiss again?". He answered.

"Well I don't think it's a stupid kiss. But if you do then I don't think we should kiss".

"Jo! It is just a kiss. I can't understand why is it do important for everyone?". He said

"I'm tired you know. It's late". She said as she turned around and covered herself with the blanket.

After that they didn't say a word to each other. Not in all the way. Not a "good night", not a "good morning", nothing.

When they arrived Logan, Carlos, James and Camille were waiting for them.

" So… How was it?". Asked Camille

They both looked at each other not knowing what to answer since they had a fight.

"Guys! Is it a pretty beach?". Asked Carlos

And out of nowhere…

"Agh! It's just a stupid kiss" She said as she got closer to kiss him.  
They kissed. Her lips tasted like some kind of sweet strawberry lipgloss. Then Kendall's tongue made his way through Jo's needing for air they separated.

"You were right. It's just a stupid kiss". Said Jo

The End


End file.
